Electrolyzer vs. Pohatu vs. Frenzy
Battle stuff! '' ''Fight fight boom! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! AVOCADOS!!!!!!!!! Frenzy: 'I win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The end. '' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''END!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Terabyte: '''Frenzy, stop messing around with the speakers. '''Frenzy: '''Ok. Would you like some soup? '''Terabyte: '''Sure! ''Frenzy passes some soup to Terabyte. 'Terabyte: '''Wow! This is incredible! What did you put in it? '''Frenzy: '''Well, I- '''Terabyte: '''Never mind, I don't want to know! Ignorance is bliss! ''Meanwhile, in Amset-Ra's office... '''Amset-Ra: '''Of course I'm the real Amset-Ra! '''Delivery Man: '''But these ID cards are nearly a year old... '''Amset-Ra: '''I'm nearly 3000 Years Old! '''Delivery Man: '''Well, here's your parcel. '''Amset-Ra: '''Great! Now, how do I open this box? '''Delivery Man: '''Just like all the other boxes... '''Amset-Ra: '''But this looks like new technology... '''Delivery Man: Well it is for old folks like you! Amset-Ra: 'Corona! ''Sizzle... 'Ogel: '''Thanks again for letting me out of the cellars. '''Amset-Ra: '''Ah, yeah, other me is pretty mean to you, isn't he? '''Ogel: '''Other you? '''Amset-Ra: '''Never mind! Go to the cellars, scum! '''Ogel: '''I knew this wouldn't last... ''This is the BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Wyldstyle: '''Frenzy, I swear, get your hands off that machine RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''You sound just like me! Hey, no stealing MY STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll steal your hair for that! ''Swipe! 'Wyldstyle: '''I swear to Tee-Vee, I am going to ''KILL ''YOU FRENZY!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Everyone calm down. Here, why don't you just hand over the announcing duty to me. '''Scarab: '''Gah! Amset-Ra, he's trying to steal the fighting pyramid again! '''Amset-Ra: '''Again? What? '''Terabyte: '''As in, another time? Remember what happened last time? '''Amset-Ra: '''No... I mean yes! Yes, that was terrible! Or wonderful! Or something! How did I react that time? '''Terabyte: '''Not like that... Dr. McScrubs? '''Dr. McScrubs: '''Move out of the way! Move out of the way! I'm coming through! Please stay away! I don't need your germs! '''Terabyte: '''Dr. McScrubs, I think something's wrong with Amset-Ra... '''Amset-Ra: '''No, nothing's wrong... Here, why don't you go have an adventure on Mars! '''Dr. McScrubs: '''Gah! Alien Bacteria! Unacceptable! Murderous! Deadly! ''Dr. McScrubs flees the arena. 'Dr. Inferno: '''Why don't we get on with the battle? '''Frenzy: '''Bouncy ball! ''Bounce! 'Pythor: '''Ouch! ''Bounce! 'Sir Fangar: '''Ouch! ''Bounce! 'Axel: '''Well I guess this helmet is good for something. '''Invizable: '''So so sorry I'm late guys, had some important stuff to do. Any ways, let's get this party rockin'! Terry, turn on some tunes! '''Terry: '''But I don't know how to work that thing... '''Invizable: '''Other Terry. But you can go find me my hat! '''Frenzy: '''It's in the soup! '''Invizable: '''What soup? '''Terabyte: '''Oh god... That was Hat-Soup? '''Sam Sinister: '''Everyone get back to work! '''Commandosaur: '''Hey Sam Sinister! '''Sam Sinister: '''You're still here? This is absurd! SECURITY!!!!! '''Crystal King: '''Security is here! '''T-Rex: '''ROAR!!!!!!! '''Commandosaur: '''Ooh, I love Dinosaurs! ''Jump! 'Wyldstyle: '''He did NOT just jump into that Dinosaur's mouth? '''Fierce Flame: '''At least the script is finished. ''Whoosh! '''Morro: '''Hello, old friends! I have returned, to finally win the Season Championship! '''Bansha: Um, Lord Morro... I think we're a couple years early... Morro: 'Oh, right... Well, we'll just step right back into this time machine again and... Um... Have a nice battle! See you all in a couple of years! '''Bansha: '''Seconds. '''Morro: '''Years. '''Bansha: '''Sec- ''Whoosh! 'Amset-Ra: '''Wow, there are so many time travellers here... '''Terabyte: '''Really? I've only seen two. You, and him. '''Amset-Ra: '''WHAT?!?!?!? I'm not a Time Traveller! '''Terabyte: '''Remember? We sent you back in time and then you came back? '''Amset-Ra: '''Oh, right... '''Terabyte: '''I'm going to go get Dr. McScrubs again... '''Amset-Ra: '''Nope, I'm good. '''Sam Sinister: '''Can we please get back on track? '''Hypaxxus-5: '''Mar-tok van tavanark kilk? '''TC-17: '''The great and powerful Hypaxxus-5 wishes to know where the brain-snacks are. '''Clouse: '''Clouse is making them... Or be he Clouse? '''Frenzy: '''22 Brain-Snacks coming right up! ''Trip! Splatter! 'Wyldstyle: '''You wretched beast... '''Frenzy: '''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''You should really just let me take over... '''Wyldstyle: '''And now we're back on track! Welcome back to Amset-Ra's Third or Fourth, Awesome, Hotep-Funded, Sam Sinister-Sponsored Fighting Rubik's Pyramid Cube of Doom with Semi-Functional Cafeteria and Somewhat-Competent Staff. '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Today is the most important battle since Invizable vs. Chair. '''Invizable: '''Those were good times. '''Kai: '''Not so much. '''Wyldstyle: '''Today, we've brought together nearly every minifigure who made a semi-important appearance. '''Benny: '''Like me and my spaceship Spaceship SPACESHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terabyte: '''That'll work for "Random Appearance of Guy from Very First Battle", '''Amset-Ra: '''That was the ''second ''battle. '''Audience: '??? 'Amset-Ra: '''I mean, what?? Of course that was the first battle... '''Wyldstyle: '''That means we have a few introductions to do. First, the Council of Villainous Evildoers, including Pharaoh Hotep, Amset-Ra, Hypaxxus-5, the Portal Emperor, Sam Sinister, Dr. Inferno, AntiMatter and Mallock the Malign. Queen Hypogirtis was unable to make it because someone stole her mothership again. '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''And you know what, let's skip the other introductions and get straight to the part where people die! '''Dr. Inferno: '''What about the awards? '''Invizable: '''Oh, right, those! Um, Grundalychus, you can have minifigure of the week, and let's give User of the Week to Punctuation Penguin for being here such a long time! Longer than me, even! What a difference a day makes! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''It was more than one day, actually... '''Wyldstyle: '''Who's ready to meet our fighters? '''Frenzy: '''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Well you don't get to until you give back my hair! ''Two hours later... '''Wyldstyle: '''Okay, you win, we'll introduce the fighters. But I want my hair back! '''Frenzy: '''But it's MY hair! '''Wyldstyle: '''Sigh. First, let's let AntiMatter introduce this powerful villain in the Red Corner! '''AntiMatter: '''THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST IMPRESSIVE CREATIONS, ELECTROLYZER. HE- '''Amset-Ra: '''Wait, this is your creation? I thought you said it was a stupid design. '''Scarab: '''You should really stop referencing things that didn't happen. '''Amset-Ra: '''This never happened. '''Scarab: '''This will never be referenced. '''Terabyte: '''You sure you're okay? You might have Amset-Razheimers... '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: 'That wasn't funny. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Dad? When did you arrive? '''Great Pharaoh Amuntakken: '''I don't know, maybe when I walked through the door? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Yep, that's probably true. '''Wyldstyle: '''Next, in the Yellow Corner is Pohatu, the only Bionicle to have competed in Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! '''Frenzy: '''AND THEN THERE'S ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Or not... '''Frenzy: '''Or BLANKETS!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Or not... Let's listen to a song about these fighters, as sung by Grundal. '''Grundalychus: '''I saw... Three fighters... Come sailing in... To meet their doom... In the morning... '''Wyldstyle: '''Very nice. How about you, Tee-Vee? '''Tee-Vee: '''Fi- '''Audience: '''TEE-VEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Priest of the Tee-Vee: '''HERESY!!!!!!! One must never interrupt the almighty, beneficial, companionable, docile, enlightening, flamboyant, genial, hallowed, indispensable, jovial, kitten-like (?), lanthanide, musically inclined, neurologistic, ode-singing, prophesied, quiz-writing, rocket-manning, serendipitous (I don't even know what this one means) (Well you should learn) (Oh calm down), tremendous trombone playing, undeniably incredible, verified, wonderful at wall making, xenodochial, yellow-dyeing, zoo-planning Tee-Vee! '''Audience: '''TEE-VEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Predictors? '''Sir Fangar: '''I predict that Electrolyzer will have a glooooorious victory, but of course, it will not be as gloooooorious as mine, for my victories are the most glooooooorious due to my gloooorious position as most glooooorious of all minifigures. '''Axel: '''I think that Pohatu really stands a good chance at victory this time. He's been training a lot, and he has yet to lose a battle. '''Pythor: '''It could be Frenzy. In fact, I wouldn't be sssssssurprisssssssed if he missssssmanaged hissssss way to the ssssssseasssssson championssssship. '''Alpha Draconis: '''Not in a million years. '''Wyldstyle: '''God help us... Dr. Inferno, commence the battle! '''Audience: '''YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dr. Inferno: '''3... 2... 1... ''Ding Ding Ding GOOOOOOOONG BEEP Brrrrrrrraaaaang!!!!!!! Ching-a-ling-ding-ving-ling-a-ming! 'Dr. Inferno: '...Fight!!!!!!!!!!! Frenzy WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Terabyte: '''That is expensive equipment! You don't want to break it! '''Frenzy: '''You're Jedi Mind-Tricks don't work on me, Terry! '''Squidman: '''Go Frenzy! You tell 'em! '''Electrolyzer: '''Lightning blazt! ''ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Frenzy: '''YAZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZIZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Taco Tuesday Guy: '''Super Spicy! ''Bash! 'Electrolyzer: '''Gah! '''Wyldstyle: '''Electrolyzer unleashed a blast of electricity on Frenzy, but then Pohatu jumped in the way, remaining unaffected due to his rocky exterior. ''Ker-chitz. 'Wyldstyle: '''Never mind, his internal systems have just shut down. '''Pohatu: '''Toa never die! '''Frenzy: '''I AM THE TOA OF TOADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Pohatu revealed that he ''IS immune to electrical attacks, and then Frenzy polluted the airways again. 'Pythor: '''Thissss isssss becoming a very interesssssting battle! '''Sir Fangar: '''Yes! I can't wait for the next glooooorious part- This Program has been interrupted to bring you the latest news about Nexo Knights! Nexo Knights is a great theme that you should go and buy right now! Can the knights defeat Jestro and his fire people? Find out on a possible TV Show! Yay! '''Frenzy: '''YAZIZIZZIZIZIZIZIZZIZI!!!!!!! '''Sir Fangar: '''Gah? What in gloooooory's name happened? '''Pythor: '''We were interrupted by commercialssssss! '''Fierce Flame: '''Oh no! They've found us even here! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Actually, you need the commercials to help fund the pyramid so that then you can repay me. Because you owe me a lot of money right now. '''Amset-Ra: '''I miss the past... '''Frenzy: '''YAZIZIZIZZIZIZZIZIZZIZIZIZIZZIZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '???: '''MOO! '''Invizable: '''It's the Unidracow! '''Wyldstyle: '''No, that looks like a normal Cow... '''Electrolyzer: '''Nyahahahahahaha!!!!! '''Squidman: '''Frenzy, use your godly powers! '''Frenzy: '''I can't remember how to use GODLY POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Squidman: '''I have an idea! This emmision has been interrupted for paid promotional programming. Drop by Squidman's Pitstop today and use the code TAX-MEMO-L for .000001% off our all new Premium Egyptian Gas! '''Frenzy: '''YARHAR!!!!!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Sir Fangar: '''What gloooooorious occurrence did we miss that time?!?!?!?! '''Wyldstyle: Frenzy is breaking the speed limits while flying Queen Hypogirtis' Mothership above Amset-Ra's Pyramid... 'Queen Hypogirtis: '''I CAN SEE YOU, FOOLS. '''Frenzy: '''GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''It appears that Queen Hypogirtis has built a second Mothership out of some spare parts. '''Queen Hypogirtis: '''FIRE THE LASER CANNONS, ALIEN. '''Alien: '''Yes ma'am! Where do you want me to fire them, m'lady? '''Queen Hypogirtis: '''AT THAT PUNY GREEN MANIAC, UNDERLING. '''Alien: '''I thought the maniac was red? '''Craniac: '''That's just rude. '''Queen Hypogirtis: '''FOOL! ''THAT MANIAC! THE ONE IN MY MOTHERSHIP! 'Alien: '''Ah, okay! ''ZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAPZAP! 'Frenzy: '''YAZIZIZZIZIZZIZIZIZIZIZZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Alien: '''Mission accomplished, m'lady! '''Queen Hypogirtis: '''FOOL!!!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY FRENZY, NOT MY MOTHERSHIP!!!!!!!!!! ''Queen Hypogirtis grabs the Alien and tosses him over the side of the Mothership. 'Alien: '''YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''When Aliens can fly!!!!!!!! ''Smash! 'Pohatu: '''Ouch. '''Frenzy: '''YO-YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''BARINGBARINGBARING! 'Pohatu: '''Ouch! '''Electrolyzer: '''Hey, ztop that! '''Invizable: '''Great idea! Let's hear some ZZ Top! '''Wyldstyle: '''Frenzy is whacking his opponents in the face with a yo-yo. '''AntiMatter: '''YOU HAD BETTER WIN THIS BATTLE, ELECTROLYZER, OR ELSE YOUR PAYCHECK WILL BE FORFEITED THIS WEEK. '''Electrolyzer: '''But it waz forfeited lazt week! '''AntiMatter: '''THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT WEEK... UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE. '''Portal Emperor: '''Well those are rather extreme odds. '''ProMatter: '''never tell me the odds! '''Master Chen: '''He wasn't talking to you! '''The Fierce Flame: '''Check for Portal Emperor, Check for ProMatter, Check for Master Chen... '''Tygurah: '''ROOOOOARR!!!!!!!!!! '''Johnny Thunder: '''It's the Great Tygurah! '''Dr. Kilroy: '''By George, you're right! '''Pippin Reed: '''I'll get a photo! '''Tygurah: '''ROARRR!!!!!!!!! CHOMP!!!!!!!! '''Johnny Thunder: '''Uh-oh... '''The Fierce Flame: '''Check for Adventurers and Tygurah! '''Electrolyzer: '''Lightning blazt! '''Pohatu: '''This is getting old. Let's try something new... Stone Storm! '''Electrolyzer: '''YAZIZIZ!!!!!!!! '''Frenzy: '''ZIZIZAY!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Pohatu has summoned a Tornado of Stones to pummel his opponents! '''Frenzy: '''Construct! ''CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!!!!!! 'Wyldstyle: '''Frenzy has built a giant wall of Ice Cream, because he's incompetent and incomprehensible! ''SmashSmashSmashSmash! 'Wyldstyle: '''The stones have smashed straight through the wall, just as predicted. '''Frenzy: '''Construct! ''CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!!!!!! 'Wyldstyle: '''Frenzy has built a giant vacuum cleaner made out of glass! This must be the most idiotic idea I have seen since he decided to build a wall out of ice cream! ''Smash! 'Wyldstyle: '''A stone hit the vacuum cleaner and, SURPRISE! It broke. '''Pohatu: '''Stone fury! '''Electrolyzer: '''Nyahahahahahahaha! I think this is a job for... Electricity man! Prepare to be electrocuted! '''Terabyte: '''Actually, in order for one to be electrocuted, one must die by way of electric shock. Everything else is simply "Electrification". Shocking, isn't it? '''Electrolyzer: '''Who's saying they won't die? '''Terabyte: '''When was the last time you saw a minifigure die? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Strange you should bring this up, Amset and I were just talking about it the other day. What did we come up with? '''Amset-Ra: '''Uh... Skeletons? '''Frenzy: '''SKELETONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Bonezai: '''RUN!!!!!!!!!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Frenzy is now chasing skeletons. Don't ask me why, I don't know. '''Lord Garmadon: '''Stop chasing my skeletons, alien! Stop running from that alien, skeletons! '''Electrolyzer: '''Lightning blazt! '''Dr. Inferno: '''We are ''all tired of hearing that. You're eliminated for overuse of a single attack. 'Electrolyzer: '''But that's illegal! '''Wyldstyle: '''Here come the Skeletons! Wait, those aren't Skeletons... Those are Iron Drones! '''Frenzy: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROBOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Meca One: '''I have received new orders. Destroy Frenzy. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. Impossible Structure detected. Searching memory banks... File located. File Status = Destroyed. Preparing to delete File v2.0. ''POWPOWPOW!!! 'Dr. Inferno: '''But we were almost done the down payments! ''Fire-Arm, Space Villain, Tremorox, Jek-14 and Battle Mech all run to fight the Iron Drones. Smash! 'Ogel: '''I'm finally free! Again! '''Jack Fury: '''Here's your suitcase! '''Emmet: '''Ooh, are we going on an adventure? I love adventures! '''Achu: '''I think I have a cold again. '''Dr. McScrubs: '''Well stay away from me! '''Monster Crab: '''KRTZKCTK! '''Amset-Ra: '''If only I could go back to the past! '''Time Ninja: '''I can go back to the future! '''Wyldstyle: '''Can anyone see our fighters? '''Pohatu: '''This is not worth it. I'm getting out of here! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Pohatu is eliminated. And Electrolyzer... '''Electrolyzer: '''No! Don't say it! '''Frenzy: '''YOWZIAKOMOGIS! '''Electrolyzer: '''Ugh... '''Dr. Inferno: '...Has been eliminated. We have our victor! Congratulations, Frenzy! 'Povalotamofsky: '''Congratulations! Oopy Lofta from Knights of the MARVALOS Dimension has been eliminated, making Frenzy, the really classic minifigure, our season championship winner! '''Alpha Draconis: '''Wow... I was right a million years ago! '''Amset-Ra: '''Curses, this is the wrong time as well! '''Sting Rayzor: '''Wait, why am I here? ''Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria... 'Terry: '''Did you hear about Commandosaur? '''Alien: '''Yeah. Apparently he's planning to take a break from writing battles. '''Alpha Draconis: '''Is it because he was eaten by a Tyrannosaurus? '''Terry: '''I heard that it had to do with a lack of time. '''Alien: '''Ha. He's probably just going on a vacation. If only I was allowed to do that... ''Tremorox, Frenzy and the Crystal Reaper break through the wall of the cafeteria, being pursued by Iron Drones... 'Tremorox: '''TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR!!! '''Frenzy: '''GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Frenzy knocks over the camera, shattering the lens and ending the transmission. 'Wyldstyle: '''Honestly Frenzy, stop playing with the transmission system and give me my HAIR BACK!!!!!!!! ''End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Electrolyzer vs. Pohatu vs. Frenzy? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 2 Battles